The Christmas set up
by anyabar1987
Summary: what happens if it is set up at Christmas time when Cassie decides Ashley and Andros need to get together. Merry Christmas


disclaimer: i don't own power rangers blah blah you know what i am going to say.

here is your christmas present

The Christmas setup

ChristmasChristmasChristmasChristmasChristmasChristmasChristmasChristmasChristmasChristmas

"Andros?" Ashley asked coming skipping up beside her Kerovian team mate.

"Yes Ashley, do you want something?" he said turning to her.

"Well the rest of the team and I have been wondering if Kerovian's celebrate any holidays this time of year."

"Not really, no, a few families may have traditions they have kept since coming from earth but there isn't really anything that my family celebrated. Plus with the time differences a lot of those traditions got messed up and out of order so they slowly disappeared." Andros explained

"Well we were wondering if it is alright that we put up some Christmas decorations. We just wanted to make sure you were alright because this is still your ship no matter how long we have lived here with you or will live here with you, it will always be your ship."

"Ashley what ever it is you can do it and you don't need to be so frightened I am going to say no because for as long as you are part of my team this ship is just as much yours as mine. We have gone over this before. We are all responsible for the upkeep of DECA so yes feel free to celebrate your holiday." Andros smiled slightly as he walked on leaving Ashley behind.

"Andros, wait!" Ashley called out to him and he turned around, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to the rec room tonight at seven. I'd like to share with you about our holiday and we plan to start setting up at seven."

"Alright, I'll be there, do I need to bring something?" Andros asked

"No not really just a good attitude and spirit." Ashley smiled and walked away

Christmas

"Cassie what are you doing we promised to wait for Ashley before we set up." Carlos asked as Cassie stood on a stool hanging up a green and red bundle just beyond the doorway, where Ashley would most likely stand to wait for Andros to come in.

"Come on Carlos tell me you don't know what I am doing. You know just as much as I do that those two have been skirting around the edges, they get close then bounce away again." Cassie said jumping down and moving the stool away. And just as she did TJ walked in and asked what was funny. "TJ, Carlos just hurry and get the stuff set up so when Ashley comes all we have to do is the angel for the top.

"Oh nothing TJ, just getting Ashley in a prank, so keep quiet" Carlos pointed up to a space a few feet to the left where.

Just then he heard Andros' voice and it seemed he was walking with Ashley, "Ashley I thought you said I was going to meet you there."

"I was supposed to but I was having trouble finding a part of what we are going to set up tonight. It's in this box and you will see it in a few minutes." Ashley and Andros appeared in the room a few seconds after. And as Cassie predicted Ashley headed in the direction where she had hung the surprise.

Just before she reached the table she paused much unknown to her right beneath what would become the offensive prank.

Andros, followed her asking to see what was in the box, "Ashley can I see what you have, why is it being such a surprise?" he stopped right next to her and Cassie started laughing and jumping up and down.

"Cassie what is…" she looked up and looked down, "…the matter?" she then looked up again, "Oh shoot, Cassie you are so dead!" she tried to rush towards Cassie but Carlos got behind and pulled her back to Andros where he had stayed.

"Ashley? What is wrong?" Andros asked looking at his yellow teammate who was glaring at the rest of their team.

"Oh… Ah… Nothing?..." Ashley said rubbing the back of her head.

"How come you don't seem so sure Ashley?" Andros asked looking at her and tried to move away but TJ moved him closer to Ashley, "Huh what is that about?"

Cassie made a kissey face and started taunting Ashley however Andros didn't see as he was looking in the wrong direction.

Ashley sighed and looked at Cassie once more, "Andros? Could you turn around?"

"Ashley…" he started to ask but to his surprise as soon as he turned around he had Ashley up close in his face pressing her lips to his. It was brief but Andros had to admit he had never felt anything for anyone else that had kissed him the way he felt as Ashley did it. As she pulled away he finished his previous statement although revised, "What was that for Ashley?"

"Well, it was Cassie's idea of a Christmas Practical joke, if you look above your head there is mistletoe. If you stand under it at Christmas time you have to kiss who ever is stuck under it with you.

"Do I have to kiss you back?" Andros asked as he placed his hand under her chin and raised it upwards.

"N…o…" Ashley started to say as his lips gently pressed against hers. He was soft and it was apparent that he had kissed before. After a slightly longer kiss then Ashley had given him he bent over and whispered in her ear.

"After we are finished here, why don't you come by my room? I have something I would like to show you." Andros then stood up and looked at everyone else, "As for the rest of you with your prank, you could expect more engine cleaning duty that is if Ashley hadn't told me to be in a good mood today for learning about your holiday."

"Oh, we did that already" Cassie laughed indicating to the rest of the room which was decked out, "all is left is your angel Ashley."

Ashley took the angel out of the box and handed it to Andros, "here, I want you to have the honors of putting this up."

"What do I do with it?" Andros questioned

"Just sit it on top of the tree" Ashley instructed

"Ashley this tree is fake." Andros asked feeling the tree as he set the angel on top.

"Yah we know, I did that so we wouldn't have to worry about disposing of it after Christmas." Carlos announced

Cassie looked at Ashley and Andros, "Go on you two, I know you want to talk to her alone." Cassie said as she shoed them out the door.

AN: There you have it use you imagination about what they are going to talk about, just no bedding, my Ashley and Andros have respect enough for each other that they know that it is a war going on and he shouldn't be getting her pregnant at this point in time

Merry Christmas everyone


End file.
